Garuda
Garuda "Nothing lasts forever. Money gets spent or devalued. Fame fades away. People die. Every time I fly, I risk getting blasted to kingdom come. So I party every night, I live like a king, and never make plans for tommorrow. When every day might be your last, it gets things into perspective, you know ?" - Tyler Conway 'The Pilot' Tyler was, before the Vannai war, a very typical trust fund kiddie put in a comfy spot in a mobile game company. His main occupation of vetting character designs for gachas and getting high on LSD was tremendously impacted by the war, specifically when a pod fell over his house and put him to sleep for a long while. When he awoke in a wartorn world with a suit full of weapons of mass destruction, Tyler did what every sheltered rich kid would do: He ran the fuck away. Thankfully, his suit was optimized for hit and run tactics, so it was not all too difficult to avoid Puppets on his way to a relatively safer part of the world: New Zealand. Eventually, he got over the trauma by adopting a libertine devil-may-care attitude, joining the AC in the struggle against Vannai. It became increasingly obvious that he was not suited at all at the whole "soldier" thing. He had an attitude, was a glory hound, and would often disobey orders. But the tipping point was his instagram celebrity status, where his vlogging leaked some things the ACC wished to remain secret. He received a dishonorable discharge after being court martialed, and found himself being with no support weapon, and a whole bunch of bills of his extravagant lifestyle the Corps did not support anymore. Tyler joined the only faction that would have him: The Phoenix Collective. He found himself fitting like a glove amongst the wild bunch of mercenaries, and has stuck with them ever since. 'Personality' "Braggart" "Reckless", "Asshole" and "Arrogant" are all words that can describe Tyler's demeanor. He's self-serving first and foremost, an adrenaline junkie that loves nothing more than high speed dogfights. His inflated ego has put him more than once into trouble both in and out of the field, and is only outdone by his infectious optimism. Despite his claim to the contrary, Tyler still has several mental wounds from the chaotic time of running away and hiding all the way to NZ. The most obvious way this is present is his habitual drug use and his bold lies of his achievements on the first days of the war, claiming he carved a path through dozens of puppets. The Suit Garuda is a F-16 , winged suit resembling a bird of prey, spray painted to the colours of black and yellow. It's musch less armored than a regular suit of it's class, but it's speed is one of the highest on it's tier. In combat, Garuda is a dedicated air superiority suit. The main weaponry it boasts are an experimental plasma repeater cannon Tyler "acquired" from a smuggling den raid, situated on it's left wing, a pod of dedicated Air-to-Air missiles with advanced infared technology, and a beak tipped with explosives and twin linked machine guns. This suit lacks the staying power compared to it's firepower, and thus has to rely on hit and run tactics, deploying a stunning amount of firepower before retreating to reload. It's comm drones and advanced sensors make it an excellent scouting tool. Build Medium Suit Faction: Phoenix Collective (Raven) FR Bonus at solar rifle HP: 20 Dexterity: 3 Durability: 0 Power : 10 Recovery: 6 Speed : 8 (16 when flying) Dodge Bonus: 28 (44 when flying) Sensor Bonus : 5 Dex Bonus : 10 Combat Bonus : 5 Tech Bonus: -10 Body Type: Hybrid Predator/Avian (45) 45 Features: Flight (Free), Natural Weapons (Free) AI: Soldier (10) 55 Controls: Brainwave Harness (10) 65 Communication: Comm Buoy (10) 75 Sensors: Thermal Vision (Free), Hawkeye (Free), Radar/ Sonar (10) 85 Weapons: Shot Lance (6) 91 Solar Rifle (30) 121 Skybane Missiles (30) 151 Upgrades Capacitor I & II (20) 171 Solar Panels I (10) 181 Kinetic Stabilizers (10) 191 Aurulent Capacitor (4) 195 Mycelium 1 200 Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Pilots Category:Medium Category:Phoenix Collective